


Surprise

by BlueRiot89



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Collars, F/F, Gags, Large Cock, Love Bites, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay, Rope Bondage, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spit As Lube, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRiot89/pseuds/BlueRiot89
Summary: Agent Connecticut has a bad day. Carolina tries to help.
Relationships: Agent Carolina/Agent Connecticut (Red vs. Blue)
Kudos: 4





	Surprise

"Ow!" CT pulled her hand away from her locker. "Dame it." She stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth, sucking away the blood. Carolina stuck out a bandaid. "Here." She put wrapped it around the cut on Connie's finger. "Thanks. It just hasn't been my day." Carolina chuckled. "I can tell. But the days not over yet." Connie raised a brow. "And what's that supposed to mean?" She said, turning to Carolina. She was smirking. "Alright, what's your idea?" CT threw her arms over Carolina's shoulders. Carolina leaned to catch her lips. Even though Carolina was a foot taller than her, she was gental when she wanted to be. Carolina pulled her lips away. "Come over tonight, I got a surprise for you." CT put her arms back and turned back to her locker. "Why not. One hour?" She called as Carolina walked towards the door. "One hour." With that Carolina was gone.

CT walked through the halls. *I wonder what the surprise is.* She thought as she stopped at Carolina's door. She knocked. "It's open Connie." She sighed as she opened the door. "I told you not to call me Conn-." She stopped. Carolina was sitting on her chair with a black spiked collar around her neck. A small chain hung from it. "What is that?"CT was breathless. "Like what you see?" Carolina said in her smooth voice. CT was turned on by that alone. "Yeah. What's it for?" She strolled over and sat on Carolina's lap. "You to use on me. Figured I'd let you have control tonight." CT pushed her lips against hers. Carolina fought back. CT started to grind her hips against Lina's crotch.

Carolina moaned into the kiss. She could feel her cock harden. She pulled away. "Wait. Got something for ya." CT climbed off her lap and sat on the edge of the bed. Carolina opened a drawer in her desk and pulled out a box. "Don't open it yet." CT held the box in her hand. "Why?" "Because the first surprise is with me, and you have to get to it." CT accepted the challenge. She grapped Carolina by the arm and dragged her onto the bed. Crawling over her she kissed around her collarbone. Carolina groaned as she pulled up shirt and went lower. When she reached the hem of her jeans she started to undo the buttons. Carolina sat up on her elbows to watch as she undid the zipper. Her boner leaving a tent in her briefs. CT too pulled them down. She gasped as she pulled out Carolina's large cock.

Three piercing's were attached. One near the base of her cock, one in the middle, and on next to the head. They were all thick grey circles. "When did you do this?" Carolina chuckled. "My last leave. My cousin knows a guy." CT climbed on top of her. She sat down right on her cock. Carolina moaned aloud. "What's in the box?" Carolina picked up the box for where it was left on the bed and handed it to her. "Open." CT undid the top and stopped. Their were several items in the box. She pulled out a blindfold, rope, and a silver cock ring. She started Carolina in the eye and smiled."I can work with this."

Carolina was pushed to the bed frame in a agressive kiss. CT held her down and kissed down her torso. She stopped when Carolina tried to move. "Hmm." She grabbed the rope and sat on her stomach. "Oof. Little softer next time." CT ignored her and tied her hands to the bed frame. Enough to where she still had circulation, but not that she could move her hands. CT started her way down again. Kissing over her skin with delicacy. When she got to her, already open jeans, and pulled them down further. Carolina watched as she licked a strip up from the base to the head of her cock. Carolina twitched and moaned. CT again made another stripe, and then another, again.

CT watched as Carolina squirmed. She took her head into her mouth and sucked. "Ngnn..." Carolina's cock flexed. CT finally opened her mouth and took her inside halfway. The piercings making them self's known. She bobbed her head up and down. Every time the piercings would move with her giving Carolina more pleasure. CT stuck her tounge to Carolina's slit and swirled. "Shit~"Carolina said breathless. She was close to orgasm. CT pulled off. "What?"

CT crawled off Carolina and stripped out of her shorts. She was soaking wet. She crawled over and stuck Carolina in her mouth again. Carolina moaned at the feeling, her orgasm started up again. Once CT dreamed it coved with enough saliva and she positioned herself a above Carolina's rock hard member. "Wait, what about lube?" CT rolled her eyes. "Your way to nice with that stuff." CT started down the tip already in her pussy. "Ahh!" Carolina felt the resistant of her pussy. She'd always used lube to make it easier to slide inside. CT got to the first piercing and sank lower. Her pussy stretching to fit the whole thing. She got to the second piercing, and she was starting to regret not using lube. By the third piercing, CT has a buldge in her admin. Carolina was panting below her.

CT gave herself a minute to stretch. Carolina was huge and pulsating. CT sucked in a breath and pushed up. She twitched as she felt the piercings move, their soft round edges catching inside her and hitting her sweet spots. "You fucker, you knew exactly where to put those." CT pasted out. Carolina chuckled and then gasps as CT sunk back down. "Y-yep. Don't you-ahh~- love it when I -pant- know your sweet spots?" CT stuffed one of her dirty shirts in her mouth. "You to talk to much." She picked up speed.

CT looked at her girlfriends face. Her eyes were shut as CT continued to ride her. She looked down at her neck. The black spiked collar was still there. CT grabbed the chain and pulled it. Carolina opened her eyes and let out a moan. "Ha, your dirty as hell." CT suddenly moaned aloud. Carolina's cock hit her g-spot. She bounded again and hit it at the same angle. Carolina watched as she pulled of to the tip then slammed back down. Her orgasm approching fast, she bucked her hips to let CT know. CT bounced a few more times before she suck all the way down. She gasped as Carolina's cock dove into her womb. She came all over her cock drenching it in cum. Carolina watched as CT reached beside over her and grabbed the bed frame. She started to grind on her cock making her orgasm go faster. She moaned and bucked her hips up into CT as far as she could go and came. Her cum filling up CT"s womb past the prink. Cum dripped out from her hole and down onto Carolina's skin.

Carolina was panting as her hips fell back down to the bed. CT pulled off slowly the cum dripping out of her vagina. CT looked down at Carolina. Her shirt was still in her mouth, her wrist had rope burns on them, and her chest was heaving. CT pulled her shirt out of her mouth and set it aside. She pulled a gag out of the box and kissed Carolina. When she pulled up she strapped the gag on. She ridid the rope holding her and got off of her. She turned to admire her work.

Carolina was bound to the bed by the headrest. Her hand were separated and tied to each post. They gag was wrapped around her head, keeping her from speaking. CT reached over and grabbed the chain. She pulled to make sure Carolina could see her. "See this?" CT held up her hand and Carolina's eye's went wide. She made a muffled. "Oh shit."

The cock ring was in her hand, hovering above her cock. Carolina squirmed. CT slowly pushed it over her pierced cock. It was difficult but she eventually got it down to the base. "There we go." Carolina squirmed again as she reached inside the box and pull out the blind fold. It was wrapped around her head. CT waved her hand infront of her to make sure she couldn't see.

She ran her hand down Carolina's still clothed chest and stopped. She removed her hand and watched as Carolina whimpered, wanting her touch. CT walked over her desk. Carolina's ear twitched at the sound of a draw opening up. *I hope that's not what I think it is.* The draw closed and footstepps headed her way. CT grabbed her cock and gave a few good strokes before she lifted Carolina's hips. Carolina suddenly felt the tip of a dildo touch her rear hole. "Mmffmf." She tried to say wait but then CT started to push it in. A muffled moan, sounded out. *God which one it this?* Carolina couldn't help but push her hips back. CT pulled out some of the toy. "Hold still."

CT dipped the toy back inside even deeper this time. Carolina tightened, her cock twitching and growing even more. *She should have bottomed out by now. Shit! It's the black one!* Carolina struggled as she realized which dildo CT was using. "Figured it out, huh?" They both tried to use this one before, nethither have ever bottomed out on it. It's was huge with it's black knot. "Just a few more inches." She could hear the CT's amazement in her voice.

Carolina groaned as her hole was stretched even wider. "You can even fit the knot." CT said as she pushed the last few inches inside. She grabbed Carolina by the hips and forced her to go down to the mattress, making the dildo push against her stomach and leave a huge budge. CT looked up at Carolina's swollen member. It twitched and begged for release. She ran her finger along it. CT grabbed the remote control to the dildo. "I think you forgot something." Carolina make a confused noise. CT flipped the switch.

Carolina screamed through the gag as a buzzing sound started up. The dildo shock and vibrated against her g-spot. *Fuck!Fuck!Fuck! FUCK!!!!!* Pain and pleasure emoted through Carolina. She registered CT sitting on top of her cock. "C'mon, Lina. Let me see the beast you really are." Carolina struggled to hold onto reality. Her mind went blank, and drool started to accumulate around the gag. *Can't breathe.* Carolina started to struggle breathing in through her nose.

CT watched as Carolina's chest started to hitch. She looked up to see if she was ok. Carolina was signing yellow. CT reached over and turned down the vibrator speed and undid her gag. Carolina sucked in air. "Are you ok?" CT completely shut off the vibrator and ripped off her blind fold. "Couldn't b-breath. Choked on drool." CT let her catch her breath before she asked, "Want to keep going?" Carolina chuckled once more. "Only if you don't use the gag." CT smiled and tied the blindfold back on.

CT sat back on her member, grinding her back hole against it. "You know the dildo still has your cum in it from last time right?" Carolina shook her head. "Really? -ahh~- though you emptyed that." CT grabbed the remote. "Nope." The vibrator started back up. Carolina gasped. "It's still full. Has about four to five full loads in it." Carolina bucked her hips when she turned it up. "Nhggg~- Shit."

CT watched as Carolina started to drool again. Her cock started to drop pre-come. It only took a few minutes of panting and moaning before Carolina squeezed hard enough for the dildo in her ass to spurt out cum. Carolina thrust up into CT, getting a groan from her. CT watched as Carolina's stomach bulged even more. "You love this don't you?"

Carolina nodded her head through clenched teeth. CT grabbed her chain and pulled her up. "Say it." CT's rear was hanging over her massive cock. "You love being my slut." Carolina gasped as the vibrator was turned up. "Y-yes! I love being your dirty slut! I love it when you shove a dildo up my ass and make me cum! God your pussy is so fucking good! I love it when you top me! Fuck!" CT grinned. "Good." She sunk down on her cock, it's swollen head hilting as she bottomed out. Carolina screamed. "Thank God these room are sound proof."

CT bounced up and down as Carolina begged to cum. CT denied her permission and continued to turn up the dildo ever so little. Carolina screamed as the dildo came again. Her stomach started to hurt, filled by her own cum. Her mind went blank, filled only my lust and pleasure. "Make me cum." Carolina obeyed without thinking. She thrust her hips up as CT went down. Every time she thrust the black cock would move and press deeper. It's knot kept her cum inside as she unload another load inside herself.

CT came as Carolina cried out. Her cum dripped on Carolina's stomach. As she was slowing down her breathing Carolina begged again. "Please. Please let me c-cum. Please..." Her breathing was ragged. CT climbed of her cock and turned off the vibrator. She waited about five minutes before she removed the cock ring. She kissed her on the lips. "Wait until I say." Carolina nodded and CT climbed on her again.

She sunk down on her again slowly. Carolina felt her bottom out. CT made it agonizingly slow. She felt every inch of her cock and her piercings made it more enjoyable. Her hands slid under Carolina's shirt and she dug her nails into her hips. Carolina struggled against her restraints. She failed and gave up. CT kept her on edge, slowing down then speeding up again. CT's toes curled and her back arched as she came over her cock again. "Cum inside me, bitch." Carolina gave a final thrust and came inside her womb, once again filling her up. CT fell forward on her chest. "That was... amazing."

CT leaned back after catching her breath and started to pull out the black dildo. Carolina groned as the knot passed her rim. The rest slid out with ease. Her own cum came pouring out of her stretched hole. CT tossed the dildo aside and undid her blind fold. Carolina's eye's were unfocused. CT chuckled and started to untie her hands. She got the first one down and had to crawl over her to get the other. She didn't see Carolina's other hand start to reach up, nor did she see her cock pop another boner.

CT undid the last restraint before she was grabbed and flipped over. Carolina's cock was lined up with her vagina. "Wait-" Carolina pushed in quick. Not giving her time to stretch out, before she pulled back to the tip and slammed in again. CT screamed. *She's never been this rough.* She slammed back in over and over again. Even as CT came around her she didn't stop. "Fuck!" Carolina grunted and pounded into her harder. "Gonna come!" She slammed home and flooded CT's pussy with her seed.

She flopped down next to a full connecticut. Her cock was still inside of CT, who grabbed her hand and brought it to her stomach. "God dame. That was different." Carolina snuggled against her. "Sorry. Kinda lost it there." CT huffed. "Just get your dick out of my stomach." Carolina laughed and pulled out. Cum flowed out of CT's gaping pussy. "Best surprise ever." CT cuddled close to her. They both passed out, covered in cum and sweat.


End file.
